Forbidden Love
by leafxrose1312
Summary: Four girls with powers beyond humans. Four guys sent on a mission to bring them to their death. But what will happen when the boys find themselves falling for them? Contains contestshipping, pokeshipping, oldrivalshipping, and ikarishipping.
1. Larousse here we come!

**This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate you guys advice :D this is written by mainly *Leaf ^-^* but oOoRoseoOo also helped.**

**I do not own Pokemon sadly**

* * *

May took a deep breath and began sprinting forward. In front of her was an obstacle course consisting of a gymnastic mat with a ten feet high pull up bar and a rope twelve feet away from the bar. May sprang from the mat and sailed onto the pull up bar. Feeling the cold iron underneath her hands, she swung herself backwards around the bar three times before pushing off and grabbing onto the rope. Ignoring the rope burns she was getting, May hauled herself up using only her hands and rang the bell at the top. _Ding!_

May jumped off the rope and smoothed her ruffled chestnut hair. She watched as Solidad came over and proclaimed, "Good job May. You've improved, eleven seconds." May beamed and quietly walked over to the bench where she chugged down her water bottle while watching her sisters, Leaf, Dawn, and Misty completely the course.

"Leaf, twelve seconds,"

"Dawn, thirteen seconds,"

"Misty, ten seconds," May scooted over as her sisters joined her on the bench. Leaf was the second youngest and prettiest out of all of them. Right now she had her brown hair tied back in a slack ponytail. Her brown eyes sparkled with adrenaline. Dawn was the youngest of the girls. Her shoulder length dark blue hair swished as she walked, and like Leaf her blue eyes were filled with excitement. Misty came over and did a cartwheel. She was the oldest out of the four, and her short, fiery, orange hair was always tied to the side. Her sea green eyes were full of boredom because of the obstacle course. As for May, her brown hair was usually parted into two sides, and her blue eyes were usually full of optimism. These girls had grown up together and developed a very special bond.

Ever since they were six, Solidad had been the girls' guardian, her adoptive daughters. The only thing they knew about their parents was that they had died in an explosion at their house leaving them in Solidad's care. Solidad refused to tell anything else to the girls.

Ever since they were young, Solidad had kept on telling them that they had special powers beyond humans. It wasn't until they were older that May and her sisters had understood. They were stronger and faster than humans, and they also had the ability of telekinesis and telepathy. Solidad was always training them making them use telekinese to do their homework, swimming across lakes or difficult obstacles courses like the one they just did. Whenever one of the girls asked why they were training, Solidad merely just waved off the question saying it was necessary.

"Girls," Solidad spoke walking over to the bench, "it's summer now you guys know the drill." Collective groans could be heard from all the girls. For some unknown reason that Solidad would never explain either, the family had to change schools every year moving to different towns and sometimes regions. Right now they were at Jubilife City in the Sinnoh Region, and whenever the girls started settling down, they always had to move again. "Cheer up," Solidad encouraged, "this time we're moving to a place you guys have wanted to go for a while."

"Where," Dawn pipped up.

"LaRousse City,"

* * *

**Drew: Yes of course leave out the most important characters *flicks hair* **

**Gary: How could you forget us we didn't even make an appearance **

**Me: -_- you guys aren't that important and you make your appearance next chapter **

**Paul: *snorts* Of course we do**

**Me: Misty will you do the honors**

**Misty: Of course! *grabs mallets and starts whacking all the boys* **

**Me: I know it's really short but the chapters will get longer  
**

**May: R&R**


	2. Larousse here we are!

**Hey guys I'm back :) Anyways I forgot to say this but this story is going to be written in different POV's (the first chapter was in May's POV) Anyways onto the story! **

***Leaf ^-^* **

**I do not own Pokemon or the song Dynamite by Taio Cruz **

**oh yea things that are in Italics are either song lyrics or what the girls are thinking **

* * *

May's POV

A buzz of excitement passed through the girl. All of them had wanted to visit the eco-friendly and most advanced technological city in the world. LaRousse City had everything from moving sidewalks, blocky robots, gigantic shopping forums, and all of this was powered by eco-friendly windmills.

"When are we leaving," May asked twirling a strand of hair in her hand.

"This afternoon, so get packing girls!" Solidad laughed shaking her coral locks. All the girls scurried to the room actually anticipating the upcoming move.

In their rooms, each girl lugged out a suitcase and began throwing in clothes, tearing down posters, and packing personal things like jewelry, iPods, and Misty's mallet. They were very used to this routine and were downstairs in half an hour flat each with a suitcase, duffel bag, and backpack in their hands. Solidad was already sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them. Somehow, Solidad was always able to finish packing her personal items and all of the training materials before the girls ever did.

"Come on girls," she called, "our private plane is leaving in an hour (yes they are very rich but don't live in mansions and stuff because of their constant moving). Leaf, Dawn, Misty, and May piled into Solidad's convertible and drove off to the airport. Arriving at the airport, they checked in and bagged their luggage before walking to the plane. May cast a final glance at Jubilife City thinking about how she'd most likely never return before following her sisters.

* * *

"Welcome to your private plane. My name is Jack, pilot of this plane. Please stay seated until I tell you so. Refreshments are available on the right side of the plane along with games and a TV. If you guys get bored you are also very welcome to come up here and talk to me," Jack grinned. All the girls beamed back, took their seats, and buckled in. When they finally got the cut that they could get up, they went over to the flat screen TV and began playing _**Just Dance 3**_. The song _**Dynamite**_ began blasting over the speakers.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands _

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

"Hey Solidad?" Misty called.

_Yeah, yeah_

'_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to be able to participate in P.E. this year?"

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ayo_

_Baby let's go_

'_Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up _

_Like it's dynamite_

'_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

Solidad replied, "Yea, I finally finished your bracelets and got them to work." Solidad handed each of them a similar looking silver charm bracelet with a single heart on each one. May's heart was red, Misty's heart was blue, Leaf's heart was green, and Dawn's heart was pink.

"Oh yea, oh yea," Leaf danced, "I won. FIVE STARS!"

Misty growled looking at her three stars, "Shut up, you're talented in dancing."

"Well you could have tried harder and gotten a higher score,"

"Yea brags Miss-I'm-so-talented,"

"LEAF, MISTY!" Solidad yelled.

"Sorry," both of them mumbled.

"Make sure to keep on these charm bracelets at all times," Solidad instructed, "They limit your strength and speed to that of a regular human. They are made to fit your wrists, but they do have a chance of falling off. They can also act as anklets if you rather wear them like that during P.E." Misty and May jumped up and down cheering as they got their bracelets. Solidad had never signed them up for P.E. because the four girls' speed and strength would of aroused suspicious to regular people. Instead she gave the school the excuse that all four of them had serious asthma or some sort of disease in the legs. Now with these, they could finally join sports.

Once they got their bracelets, the girls went over and hoarded the refreshment bar.

* * *

**(Dawn's POV)**

"_We have to participate in P.E. that's terrible." _Dawn communicated with the other girls through telepathy.

"_Come on Dawn, it can't be that bad," _Misty chided.

"_Please like you and May are the ones to talk. You two rock at sports,"_ Dawn fired back. _"Even Leaf is better than me!" _

"_Well Dawn," _Leaf said, _"You have more strength and speed than a regular person." _

"_But with these bracelets I'll just be like one of those fail girls in P.E. that is always getting hit by the ball," _Dawn cried.

"_Well I know one thing you'll enjoy," _May commented.

"_What?"_

"_Cheerleading," _

Dawn immediately lightened up. She had always wanted to join the cheerleading squad but never could because of her "asthma". Now she would be able to!

Leaf snorted, _"Well now that that's done, I'm going to take a nap." _Everybody could see Leaf cuddling down in her chair.

Dawn smiled and begin nibbling on her granola bar and flipping through the newest edition of _**Fashion Weekly **_(magazine if you haven't figured that out ^_^) Slowly Dawn began drifting off into sleep but not before one thought passed her head. _I wonder if there are any cute guys in Larousse…Dawn what are you thinking! Remember what Solidad said 'No falling in love. Your relationship will be over once you move.' Dawn sadly thought. _

"Dawn…..Dawn?...DAWN!" Leaf screamed. Dawn woke up with a start. "Wasn't there a better way to wake me up ughh,"

Leaf giggled, "We arrived," she exclaimed pointing excitedly at the window.

"Passengers, please sit and down and buckle your seat belts. We are about to arrive at your destination." Jack called over the speakers. When the plane finally landed in the runaway all four girls squealed and pushed to get down first. Dawn bounced down and bathed in the afternoon sun.

_"Larousse, here we are," _

* * *

_**Me: **_**Okay finally done that took longer than i expected. **

**Ash: I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO APPEAR**

**Me: Umm well yea about that you see uumm *sees four boys glaring at me* *runs for my life* **

**Leaf: Now look what you guys did! **

**Me: *still running* you guys are going to regret this! **

**Misty and May: *sweatdrops* well R&R**


	3. The Shadow Assassins

**Okay this chapter took forever to type up -.- Anyways enjoy the story! **

**As for the uniforms they are inspired by the anime K-On's uniforms so if you're wondering what they look like just look up K-On**

**I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**(Misty's POV)**

After picking up their passports and city guides, Solidad drove the girls to their new home in her new blue convertible. Misty loved the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair, but as Solidad turned onto a path her face turned into picture of confusion. The houses here were widely spaced apart, and each one of them looked like a palace, just a lot smaller. Small gasps could be heard when Solidad drove into the driveway of one of these houses. The white house was in front of a quite large patch of forest. It had gray roof tiles and gave off a very majestic yet homely feeling.

"A mansion," Misty gasped.

Solidad chuckled. "It's actually quite small to be a mansion. I chose it because it has rooms large enough for training and the forest right behind it. Enjoy your stay." Solidad locked the car and led them through the front door. Right when they entered, they saw a grand staircase that led to the second floor, which was covered with a purple carpet. "Go upstairs and pick out your rooms. Two to a room," Solidad commanded. Misty sprinted upstairs, toting her luggage up, and found the perfect room for May and her. There were two twin beds, each with a nightstand and lamp next to them. In front of the window, which overlooked the forest, there were two desks that they could use for homework. The wardrobe was in the left corner of the room. The walls were painted a sky blue and covered in small red rose prints. Leaf and Dawn chose the room next door. It was connected to May and Misty's room through a door in the center of the wall. Misty stuck her head through the door. Dawn and Leaf's room had the same furniture, but the walls were painted a light grass green and covered in big pink flower prints.

"Looks like Solidad had everything planned out," May giggled, and flopped down on her bed. Dawn and Leaf were already going on a rampage, tacking up posters and hanging up clothes while May and Misty's suitcases still laid there, waiting to be unpacked. "Aren't you guys going to unpack?" Leaf questioned when she finally finished.

Misty looked around. "Neh, we'll pack after dinner." As if right on cue, Solidad called out, "Girls! Come down for dinner!" May beamed and rushed downstairs, literally leaving behind a cloud of dust. Misty sweat dropped and followed her downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was really big and new. The counters were all made of marble and all the stoves, pots, silverware….etc. were of the latest version. There were five bowls of macaroni and cheese sitting on top of a small oak table.

Solidad explained, "We'll usually be eating here unless we have guests over. If there are, then we'll be eating in the dining room." Solidad gestured to a room on the right of her. Inside was a medium sized glass table with plates and bowls set up. A golden chandelier with lightbulbs topping the fake candelsticks hung overhead, giving the room a kind of dim glow.

Dawn giggled, "Wow, Solidad. This is really fancy." Solidad replied, "I've decided to stay here longer than usual. After all, this is your junior year, and then next is your senior in high school." Solidad felt her breath almost knocked out of her as all four girls embraced her at once. "Yes Solidad, we love you!" all the girls chanted. Solidad merely smiled and told them to go eat their macaroni before it got cold.

The dinner was mainly full of small talk between the girls...well, that was, until Solidad presented to them a piece of news: "Hey girls, your first day of school is tomorrow, and your uni-"

"WHAT!" Dawn burst out, "SCHOOL IS TOMORROW? BUT WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A DAY TO PREPARE OR GET READY OR GO SHOPPING FOR NEW CLOTHES!" Misty laughed silently, shaking her head. Personally she was actually really happy that they didn't have to go shopping. Leaf and Dawn would spend hours dragging May and her around from shops to shops until they found the "perfect" clothes.

May telepathically cheered to Misty, '_Yes! No shopping!'_ Misty beamed at her.

Solidad cleared her throat, "Well, if you hadn't interrupted me, Dawn, you would have known that this school has uniforms and they should be arriving sometime soon because I ordered them last week. Oh yeah, and since the school is only a few minutes walk from our house, I won't be driving you guys there. Later this weekend when we go shopping you guys can decide if you want to buy bikes or not to help you on your way to school."  
Whines and groans could be heard from all the girls. On their entire top 10 most hated things list, uniforms ranked pretty high. All the girls thought that they looked really weird and gloomy in uniforms. '_I don't know how some girls find uniforms cute,'_ Misty thought crossly to herself. '_I just look plain dorky.'_  
A loud chime of multiple bells filled the air after the girls finished fuming. "Wow," May giggled, "even the doorbell sounds so fancy." Then she rushed to the door and came back with the box of uniforms.  
"Can we look at our uniforms Solidad? Please, please, please!" Leaf begged.  
Solidad rolled her eyes. "All right then, upstairs you go."

* * *

**(Leaf's POV)**

Leaf grabbed the box and sprinted up the stairs. Personally she didn't hate uniforms as much as her sisters did, and besides, she was really curious to see what they looked like. When they were all gathered in Dawn and Leaf's room, Leaf tore open the box and began using her mind to throw the clothing at her sisters.

"Hey!" Dawn yelped as a skirt hit her face. "Solidad said we shouldn't use our powers for common use, only when we're training, Leaf!"

"Yea, yea," Leaf rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure nobody is looking in our room right now." This caused May to shiver and take a look at the window, but Leaf merely went back to the box and picked up her own uniform. There was a white collared shirt with a tiny blue ribbon bow around the neck. A dark navy blue jacket suit accompanied it with a pocket on either side and four golden buttons down the front. Then Leaf picked up the skirt. It was a light gray skirt that hung an inch or two above the knees.

"This actually doesn't look that bad," May commented as she held the uniform up to herself in the mirror. Leaf and Dawn both squealed in excitement. This uniform was actually cute and didn't look dull. Most of the schools they had attended had all gray uniforms.  
"Well," Misty shrugged, "they're better than ones we've worn before. Come on, May, let's unpack." The two girls began running around their room unpacking everything in a whirlwind of motion thanks to their super speed. Leaf blinked as she saw the resulting room. "Wow, I never knew you guys unpacked so neatly. It usually looks like a tornado just passed through the place."  
"Oh, shut up," May replied, playfully punching Leaf's arm, "at least we don't freak out over a tiny ball of dust in the corner."  
"It's better to be clean than messy."  
"Well, being a complete neat freak can annoy and scare some people!"  
"At least it doesn't look like a robber came and broke everything in our room!"  
"You just said our room looked nea-!"

"Leaf and May!" a sharp voice called out. May and Leaf turned around and looked sheepishly at Solidad standing in the doorway of May and Misty's room. "How many times are you guys going to argue a day?" Solidad chided. "I'm afraid the roof is going to collapse on you guys screaming at each other. Anyways, we'll skip training for today. Just go to bed and sleep since you have school tomorrow. All your school supplies and backpacks are downstairs." Solidad kissed each of them on the forehead then flicked off the lights of both rooms and shut the door behind her.

Leaf snuggled into her pink Wigglytuff blanket. ' _I wonder what Larousse High is going to be like,' _she thought drowsily before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Team Inferno, report to the Superior's office," a deep husky voice called out through the speakers. Four boys grimly slashed down the last of the dummies and walked out of the training area. The boy in the front's code name was Wolf. His shoulder length purple hair hung over his hair giving him a dark, killing aurora. Like a wolf, he showed no mercy to his prey and was proud alone or with a pack. The boy right behind him had grass green hair. Arrogant and watchful, his codename was Eagle. The third boy had spiky yet long, brown hair and his eyes constantly darted from side to side. Because of his stealth and tracking skills, his code name was Cougar. The last boy had a head of messy black hair. Being the best in blending into the darkness of water, his code name was Orca.

Together they were known as Team Inferno, the most elite team of the organization the _**Shadow Assassins. **_ If paid well, this organization will kill swiftly and unmercifully leaving behind no evidence but their logo, a black handprint. Anybody who offended or stood in the way of their organization was their enemy. They never left a single witness alive. Police have been tracking this organization for over a century, but they are no where closer today to finding them today then they were a hundred years ago.

The four boys padded softly through the dark corridors turning various corners and turns, sometimes even passing through hidden doors before they reached the office they wanted to go to. The purple haired boy knocked five times on the door, one hard, one soft, one hard and so forth. The door swung open revealing a pitch black room with only a soft light emanating from a projector overhead and a computer on the side with a printer on top of a large desk. Behind the large desk was black rolling chair faced away from the boys. The four boys quietly took four seats in front of the desk waiting for the Superior's commands. The Superior was the head of the _**Shadow Assassins. **_He made all the plans, the schemes, and the training course. Nobody knew what he looked like. Anyone that tried was immediately killed on the spot. The Superior had told Team Inferno that they would see his face one day when they were ready to be promoted as the most elite team of the organization, but today was not the day.

"Hello, Team Inferno," a deep voice grunted, "I am most pleased with how your training has been developing. Orca, boot up the PC for me. As the black haired boy went about the task, the Superior explained why he had called them to his office. "I have a very special mission for you guys. There are four people in this world whose parents betrayed our society. They have evaded our search for a long time. But now, we have found them in LaRousse City and now they are going to pay for what their parents did." the Superior chuckled. "Take a look at the screen. These are the four girls: Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn. We have not been able to track down their guardian's name, for she is very secretive. How she has kept them hidden all these years is still a mystery unto us." the four boys looked at the screen. The first girl had very short, fiery, orange hair with sea green eyes. The second had chestnut colored hair divided into two parts with blue eyes. The third had long brown hair with light brown eyes, and the fourth had dark blue hair with eyes of the same hue.

Eagle commented, "So you want us to bring them back to this hideout for their deaths and their guardian?"

The Superior chuckled again, "Ay, see how well you guys know me. That is exactly what I want you guys to do. Bring them back here for their deaths. They are going to suffer for the mistakes their parents made. But first, they might come in handy for this organization..." To the four teens, the temperature in the room dropped below freezing as a dark aurora enveloped them.

"This will be simple," Cougar rolled his eyes. "Four girls-what can they do against four assassins?"

"Be careful with your words, Cougar," the Superior stated. "These four girls aren't ordinary-the exact reason why I don't want you killing them there and then. They have special powers that average humans don't have. From our sources we have found that they have super strength, speed, and telekinesis. They will put up a fight, and I want them captured alive. Take your time with this mission. Watch and learn from them Do not make any moves until you have all control over whn you can take them back to the hideout. You guys will be going to the same high school as these girls. I have already replaced the headmaster there, so rest assured that you will be with them in the necessary classes."

"Understood," Wolf grunted.

"Now I will assign each of you a girl to watch in a random order. Take a look at the screen again." The boys looked at the screen and saw the girls' pictures being shuffled around until they stopped with a number on each of them. "Looks like Wolf will be taking Dawn. Eagle will be taking May. Cougar will be with Leaf, and Orca will be assigned Misty. Now go over to the printer; the information packet for each girl should be printing out. Take the one you need. " The teenager asassins lined up and each took their packet.

"You are dismissed." Wolf, Eagle, Cougar, and Orca proceeded out of the room in a line, but right when Orca was about to close the door, the Superior's voice reached them. It would have made a normal person shiver like crazy, but the team was already used to it.

"And boys," all of them turned around to look at the chair. "Remember what I've taught you since you were young. Don't fall in love with your targets."

Eagle flipped his hair and smirked. "We would be fools to fall in love with girls that betrayed our organization."

"Good, good. Pack your supplies. In order to avoid suspicion since this is a big case you will be traveling by train and ship. Expect to be in LaRousse in a week and two. Also, as your student names, use your real names. That will catch their guardian off guard." the Superior commanded. "Now go," When the boys had filed out of the room, the Superior turned around in the rolling chair and laughed menacingly. "All is going as planned."

* * *

**Me: Okay well the guys finally appeared :D and shout out to guest Kitsunika for helping me edit **

**Dawn: R&R **


	4. LaRousse Highschool

**Okay I promised you guys longer chapters and heres a longer chapter ^-^ I apologize for this kinda boring and lack of action chapter. But it was one of those filler chapters that are needed to have things make sense. I promise the boys will appear and have lots of action next chapter. I tried to update this chapter before school started for me and I'm happy I succeeded.**

**Leaf ^-^**

* * *

**(Dawn's POV)**

_Hey I heard you were a wild one, Ooohh~_ Dawn grumbled as her radio alarm clock went off. '_Stupid alarm clock, too early, stupid morning, stupid school-SCHOOL!'_ Dawn immediately sat upright. She almost forgot-today would be their first day at LaRousse High! She ran to the closet and grabbed her uniform while flinging Leaf's at her face (who was still sleeping). "Wake up sleepyhead," Dawn giggled, "we have school today." Then Dawn rushed into the bathroom. Boy, was she happy there were two bathrooms upstairs. That meant no May or Misty yelling at her to hurry up :). Dawn quickly changed into her uniform and brushed her teeth while humming a quick tune in her head. But when she looked in the mirror….. "MY HAIR," she lamented. It was a complete mess, sticking out at different angles and frizzy in the back. Dawn immediately went into hyperactive mode and started patting water into her hair while brushing it until it was completely flat and shining. She smiled and added in her finishing touch, dark blue hair clips to match the uniform. Then she slipped the power controlling charm bracelet on. Her legs immediately felt heavy, and she felt extremely light headed, but it passed away after a few seconds. Dawn skipped downstairs, and, not surprisingly, found Misty already sitting at the table drinking orange juice. Out of the four sisters, Misty was the only morning person.  
"Dawn," Solidad chirped, "sit. The muffins are almost ready." Right when the muffin maker rang, Leaf and May came trudging downstairs and sat down drowsily in their chairs. Solidad brought the platter of muffins to the table, the enticing scent immediately making May perk up. Everybody at the table sweat dropped as May grabbed over half of the muffins and began wolfing them down like there was no tomorrow. Dawn grabbed a muffin and savored in the sweet blueberry taste. She ate another two before gulping down her orange juice. Then she sprang up and grabbed her backpack, hoisting it onto her shoulders. "Come on, guys, let's go!"  
"Geez," May grumbled, "if you didn't have that charm bracelet on, people would think an earthquake was happening." Misty rose from her chair and snagged her book bag. She ran out of the door, screaming, "LAST ONE THERE HAS TO DO THE DISHES TONIGHT!" After hearing this, both May and Leaf grabbed their backpacks and sprinted out the door leaving Dawn behind in a dust cloud.  
"Wait, wha- HEY!" Dawn shouted before following suit. By the time Dawn had arrived at the entrance of their neighborhood, May, Leaf, and Misty were already standing there  
"Dawn, you're doing the dishes tonight," Leaf laughed. Dawn pouted and growled, "That was so unfair." Before Dawn and Leaf went out into an all out argument, Misty dragged all of them onto the moving sidewalks. Their neighborhood was in the middle of all the transits, so they had hundreds of the conveyor belt-like roads around them. Dawn marveled at the city as it swept past her. The buildings here were magnificent; they were usually made of glass, and some even had solar panels attached, though most of the city was powered by the windmills. Tons of people were walking around chatting and laughing, but there were no sounds of any automobiles. Dawn followed Misty, first taking a right, then a left, then going straight ahead until they reached LaRousse High.

* * *

"Woah," Dawn gasped. Their new high school was one of the major buildings in LaRousse City that showed off its major advancement in technology and building. It was a big white domed thing. The top of was made completely of glass with solar panels on the roof. The outside walls were made of  
A crowd of students were already streaming into the building.  
"Come on, girls," May called as she rushed towards the school. "We need to go to the principal's office first."  
Dawn slowly spun around in place, gazing around at school. The enormous dome was made completely out of glass, so you had a perfect view of the azure sky. There were two glass hallways on the left and right of dome though at slight forty-five degree angles. There was also another glass hallway straight ahead of her. In each glass hallway, the floor was made of moving sidewalks with a total of four lanes. Two lanes going away from the dome and two lanes coming to the dome. One of each lane was regular speed while the second one was faster. In the walls of the dome were various doors spread apart on it.  
"Over there," Leaf pointed to a door with a sign hanging over it. "Principal's office." The four girls bounded over just, managing to make it to the door before the next wave of students came and nearly trampled them. Dawn gently pushed opened the room to find a spacious room with lots of chairs located near the front. In the left corner, there were filing cabinets that rose toward the ceiling. In the center of the room, was a large desk with a computer on it and four chairs in front it. Behind the desk sat a middle aged woman with dark brown curls that framed her face. She was currently shuffling through through a stack of paper. When she finally looked up she said, "Oh, hello there! Are you guys new students? Well, welcome to LaRousse High. Come in and sit down," she greeted, gesturing to the seats in front of her. When the four girls had situated themselves, she continued, "I'm Principal Sulivan, headmaster of LaRousse High School. Now if I'm not mistaken, you four are the Maple sisters, Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn?  
"Yep," they chimed. Principal Sulivan smiled warmly, "Again, welcome to LaRousse High. We are one of the most advanced schools in academics and technology in the world. In this school, every student is to attend four academics and two connections, one of them being physical education. You are also highly encouraged to join different sports and clubs though you four will need to do some catching up considering that you're new here. But, I'm sure you guys will do your best." Principal Sulivan smiled and passed out some papers to each girl. "These are the different clubs available to students here. You four being seniors are expected to enter at least one club." Dawn scanned through the options of the different clubs.  
_'Hmmm,' _she thought to herself, _'There are so many clubs here! Technology club, oil painting club, clay modeling club, golf club, home economics club, book club, basketball club, football club, soccer club, cheerleading...ooh, cheerleading!' _Dawn mentally cheered as she put a small circle around it and spread her thoughts to the other girls, _'How many clubs should we join?'_  
_'Two,'_ Misty thought back.  
_'Alright,' _they all agreed. Dawn scanned through the rest of the list, _'Manga club, knitting club, swimming club, track club, tennis club, animal club, movies club, camping club, writing club, crafts club, biking club, language club, dance club, singing club, fashion club...yyyess perfect for me!,' _Dawn giggled as she selected her second choice. As the girls handed their papers back to the Principal, she continued, saying, "Also, students in this school are required to attend a musical course of chorus, marching band, regular band, or orchestra. Which one would you guys like to attend?"

"Chorus!" Dawn immediately answered. She loved to sing, and this class would definitely increase her experience. Besides, all those other classes required you to choose an instrument, and she didn't think she would have enough time to shop and mess around with her hair if she had to take care of an instrument as well.

Leaf followed saying, "Regular band,"

"Orchestra," May thoughtfully replied.

"Hmm, I guess marching band then," Misty chuckled.

"Alright," Principal Sulivan said, typing furiously on her computer. Then she began rummaging through the drawer next to her till she pulled out four parcels and handed them each to the girls. "In LaRousse High, all students receive a tablet that is theirs to keep. However, if it breaks, they must pay for the repairment and everything. You will not receive a second tablet if it breaks beyond repair. If there are any last minute news from the school, it will be sent as an update to every student's tablet. You are very free to design and decorate your own tablet- however, keep in mind that a lot of your homework, assignments, and textbooks might be coming from this tablet. Now, please open your packages."

Dawn immediately tore open her parcel to reveal a silver eight by six tablet.

Principal Sulivan stood up and walked over to the back of the room where a projector screen was showing what looked like a map. "If you guys turn on your tablets, it will automatically send you to this map that I have up here. You guys can set passwords and other stuff later. As for this map, it is the map of LaRousse High." Dawn gingerly pressed the power button and stared at the complex map of what was her new high school.  
"The layout of this school is an octagon. On each edge of the octagon you can see a large building which is a dome like the one you just saw. Each dome represents a different class except for the dome in the center, which is the cafeteria. These," Ms. Sulivan said, pointing to rectangles connecting the domes, "are glass hallways that connect the different domes together. Inside of each hallway are moving sidewalks that help you get to class faster. You can also enjoy the scenery in between the hallways if you have time to look at them," she chuckled. Then Principal Sulivan walked backed to her computer and began typing something. "I am sending each of you your schedule, which has just been created. Oh yeah, and if your classroom is on the other side of the school, you cannot pass through the cafeteria. You will have to walk all the way around the school."  
"Whaaaaaat," May exclaimed, her expression saying that she was going to die if that happened. Principal Sulivan chuckled at her response but explained, "We used to let students pass through the cafeteria, but that got way too hectic and they always got in the way of the people making food. At it gives you a good workout." The principal pressed a final button.  
_Ding!_Dawn looked down at her tablet as it rang. On the screen, the map was replaced by her schedule.

**Dawn's Schedule:**

**Homeroom; Ms. Mabelle (chemistry)**

**1st Academic: Ms. Mabelle; Chemistry **

**2nd Academic: Mr. Voduaire; History**

**3rd Academic: Mr. Levinson; Math**

**Lunch **

**1st Connections: Ms. Grande; Art**

**Music: Ms. Ophir; Chorus**

**4th Academic: Ms. Kipling; Language Arts**

**2nd Connection: Mr. Collins; PE**

**After School: Cheerleading (Ms. Madison); fashion club (Ms. Elliot)**

Dawn then used telekinesis to send her schedule to the other girls, who did the same with theirs.

**Leaf's Schedule**

**Homeroom: Ms. Mabelle (chemistry)**

**1st Academic: Ms. Mabelle; Chemistry**

**2nd Academic: Ms. Kipling; Language Arts**

**3rd Academic: Mr. Voduaire; History**

**Lunch**

**1st Connection: Ms. Grande; Art**

**4th Academic: Mr. Levinson; Math**

**Music: Mr. Carl; Regular Band**

**2nd Connection: Mr. Collins; PE **

**After School: cheerleading (Ms. Madison); photography club (Ms. Silvers)**

**May's Schedule:**

**Homeroom: Ms. Mabelle (chemistry)**

**1st Academic: Ms. Kipling; Language Arts**

**2nd Academic: Mr. Voduaire; History**

**3rd Academic: Ms. Mabelle; Chemistry**

**Lunch **

**1st Connections: Ms. Curry; Home Economics**

**Music: Ms. Kendall; Orchestra**

**4th Academic: Mr. Levinson; Math**

**2nd Connection: Mr. Collins; PE**

**After School: Track (Ms. Zurita); swimming club (Mr. Phillips and Ms. Quan)**

**Misty's Schedule:**

**Homeroom: Ms. Mabelle (chemistry)**

**1st Academic: Ms. Kipling; Language Arts**

**2nd Academic: Ms. Mabelle; Chemistry**

**3rd Academic: Mr. Levinson; Math**

**Lunch **

**1st Connections: Ms. Curry; Home Economics**

**Music: Mr. Griswold; Marching Band**

**4th Academic: Mr. Voduaire; History**

**2nd Connection: Mr. Collins; PE**

**After School: swimming (Mr. Phillips and Ms. Quan); tennis club (Ms. Blitz)**

_'Oh yeah, Leaf! Awesomeness!' Dawn mentally cheered to Leaf, 'We're both in cheerleading!" _

'_Mmm hmm,' Leaf smiled_

_Misty began laughing quietly, 'Hahaha Dawn, you're like walking halfway across the school for every single class.' _  
_'Uugghh,' Dawn groaned as she looked back on the map and realized Misty was right. _  
_'Hey, it's more exercise,' May laughed. _

"Girls? Girls?" Principal Sulivan's voice called bringing them back to reality. "Go to your homeroom now, and I'm sure Ms. Mabelle will help accommodate you. She is the chemistry teacher and will be in the Science Dome, two domes away from this one."  
"Thank you!" May called as she and the other three headed out of the door and towards the science dome.

* * *

**(Leaf's POV)**

Leaf excitedly clutched her tablet as she she and her sisters walked towards the science dome. This high school was awesome!  
_'Tablets, blockbots, glass hallways, moving sidewalks in the school, eco-friendly, all the clubs, cheerleading, nothing can beat this.' _Leaf thought to herself happily. _'I'm so happy we moved here,' _As the foursome stepped into the glass hallways, Leaf gazed around excitedly. Outside of the glass you could see lush trees and grass with some flowers here and there. Sometimes you could even see some birds flying overhead.  
"Over there," Misty called as they finally reached the science dome, "Ms. Mabelle." She strode over to the door confidently and knocked on it. The door was almost immediately opened by a woman who looked like she was in her late 20's. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she was dressed in a white lab coat with black pants underneath. Her sky blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Welcome to your new "home", girls! I just got an email that I'd be getting new homeroom students. I can't tell you how excited our class is. Come in, come in!" Leaf blinked taken aback by the hyperness of the teacher, but nevertheless walked in. The classroom was built into the walls for the dome. It was a lot bigger than the principal's office and had a window that bathed the whole class in sunlight. The room had rows of black science tables with chemistry equipments arranged neatly on each of them. The whiteboard was full of drawings that seemed to do with solar energy.  
"Girls, girls!" The woman called, "I am your new homeroom and chemistry teacher, Ms. Mabelle!" she exclaimed, "Now in this homeroom, we are all family, brother and sisters. Help each other with homework, projects, or relationship problems," she said with a wink. "Now can you please introduce yourselves to the class?"  
Misty stepped forward boldly and said, "I'm Misty Maple, and I love swimming or really anything water related. Then Dawn bounced forward and said, "I'm Dawn Maple, and I love designing things."  
May then joined Dawn and introduced, "I'm May Maple, and I love doing sports." Last, Leaf said, "I'm Leaf Maple and my biggest hobbies are photography and painting."  
"Wonderful!" Ms. Mabelle laughed. "Now here are some tips about this school that I'm sure the principal did not tell you," the teacher turned around the pointed to the white board, "Our school is completely based off of solar power. The computers, the printers, the vending machines, your tablets, the moving sidewalks, the blockbots, and even more work off of solar energy. However, there are backup batteries for everything including the tablet. If you go to the tablet store in the mall, you can buy a charger and designs and cases for your tablet. Two, the transition time to switch from one class to another is precisely five minutes, so you better hurry if your class is on the other side of the school. Three, there are no lockers in LaRousse High because textbooks and most assignments will be given to you on your tablet. Unless your teacher says otherwise, all materials and papers are expected to be taken home in your bookbag. Four, we are separated from the administration building by one dome because all the science classes love doing experiments and projects that are extremely fun and might explode!" Ms. Mabelle ended with a grin. "Now, you four choose which tables you want sit at, and after that, MINGLE!" the teacher half yelled.

Leaf grabbed May's hand and dragged them to a table in the back. Dawn and Misty chose the table directly across from them, but came over and joined Leaf and May to talk. Everybody in the class was talking, running around, laughing, or listening to music. It was chaotic, yet somehow under control at the same time.

"Hey there," a voice called out. Leaf looked up and saw a girl with very short, slightly spiky, red-orange hair. Standing next to her was a boy with brown hair that spiked up in the back. The girl introduced herself, "My name is Zoey, and he's Kenny. We can help you guys around school today if you want. This school is rather confusing for newcomers." She laughed.

"You would do that?" May cautiously asked.

"Totally," Kenny grinned

"Alright then!" Dawn piped up.

_BRING! BRING! BRING! _ "Alright class, you're dismissed!" Ms. Mabelle called as the bell rang.  
Misty linked arms with May and dragged her out the door. "Come on May, we have Language Arts together." Leaf brought her bookbag over to Dawn's table and sat down.  
"Well, Dawn and Leaf," Ms. Mabelle came over, "looks like you're in my first class. Here," she handed them each a pair of gloves, goggles, and a lab coat. "We're doing our first fun experiment today that might be _slightly _explosive. Instructions are on the board." Dawn slowly read off the board, "Fun Day Experiment: Soda and Mentos..." Dawn beamed. "Ms. Mabelle is freaking awesome!" Leaf nodded her head in agreement. Chemistry was going to be fun.

* * *

**(May's POV) **

The rest of their classes passed by as a blur for all of the girls. At lunch they sat with the new friends they had made: Zoey, Kenny, Lucas, Silver, Brendan, Lyra, Jimmy, and Marina, each whom they had met in different classes. As soon as they sat down, May began digging into her double cheese burger sided with an extra large fries and a chocolate milkshake plus some oreos. She sweat dropped as she saw her sisters staring at her. Dawn and Leaf each had only a salad and some milk while Misty had some spaghetti, garlic bread, and juice.  
"What?" May protested as some ketchup dribbled down her chin. "It's not like I'm trying to be anorexic like Dawn and Leaf."  
"Auugh-May! How many times must I tell you? We aren't being anorexic!" Dawn, infuriated, stood up and began yelling at her sister.  
"Calm down," Marina laughed as she pulled Dawn back into her seat. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, do you guys want to go to the tablet store after school today?"  
"That would be awesome!" Leaf squealed. Misty and May just nodded their heads in silent agreement. "Alright then," Lyra giggled. "Meet us outside of school after your last class then. Well, by us, I mean Marina, Zoey, and me because I don't think the boys want to shop." All of the girls laughed at the last comment while the boys just shrugged.

Misty then interrupted, "Wait, don't we have clubs at the end of school?" Lyra laughed, "Hahaha, no. Your first club meetings will be in two weeks. Then they'll tell you what days you should come and everything."

"Oh," The rest of lunch was full of cheerful banter that lasted till the bell signaling transition. Leaf, Misty, Dawn, and May dumped their trays and headed off to their next academic.

* * *

_Time jump (PE.) _**(Misty's POV) **

Misty quickly grabbed her PE uniform from the coach standing outside the gym, who was handing them out, and ran into the locker room. Seeing May and Dawn's bookbag, she dumped her bag with theirs and quickly changed.  
"Hey, Misty!" Leaf called as she came out of the changing room. "Are these clothes unfashionable or what?"  
Zoey laughed "You'll be grateful for them once you start exercising." As the group of girls headed out to the gym, they were suddenly stopped by their coach, Coach Collins.  
"Girls," he said, looking sternly at Dawn, Misty, May, and Leaf's charm bracelets. "No jewelry and accessories are allowed in PE or any other sport clubs you're joining." The four girls returned to the locker room, and, after looking around to see if anybody was watching them, they fastened the bracelets around their ankles and hid them in their shoes.  
When Leaf, Dawn, Misty, and May stepped back into the gym, Coach Collins was already separating them into two groups for volleyball. "It's going to be girls against boys," the coach announced. "Now, go play!" The class separated into their designated groups on either side of the net. Misty grabbed the ball and served it over to the other side of the net where Lucas hit it back. "Got it!" May yelled as she spiked it over the net hard resulting in a point for their team. The game continued for a while, the girls completely dominating over the boys. But at one point in the game, Misty saw the ball coming towards her. She jumped up and knocked it back over the net. But her breath was cut short as the ball flew over at a sickening pace, hit the floor, and bounced up almost to the ceiling of the gym and ended up almost hitting Kenny on the head.  
"Misty," Leaf hissed. Misty turned around and saw a blue heart slightly peeping out of one of Leaf's clenched hands. She understood: her charm bracelet had fallen off resulting in the extreme strength. But she couldn't put the bracelet back on now without the coach noticing. "Just lay low," Leaf whispered, before shoving the bracelet in her shoe before anybody could notice. The rest of PE felt like a drag to Misty. She didn't dare spike the ball in case somebody got suspicious, so the only thing she could do was tip the ball very lightly. When the game was finally finished, Misty hurried back to the locker room before the coach could question her.  
"Wow, Misty, that was impressive," Lyra commented as she stepped into the locker room. "I thought we had the next volleyball champion at our school there for a second."  
"Hehehe," Misty laughed nervously, "I'm not that interested in volleyball." She quickly grabbed her charm bracelet from Leaf and fastened it on and said, "Let's go tablet shopping guys!"  
"All right!" Marina cheered and led the girls out to the city and took a moving sidewalk that led to the center of the city. They stepped off and went to a square where a Milotic fountain was spurting out crystal clear water. Golden coins littered the bottom of the blue water. "Here," Zoey pointed, "Larousse Square Mall. Biggest mall here in LaRousse and very popular to tourists." The mall was a huge white building with a grand glass door. Inside you could see a red carpet leading in. Misty walked in with the group admiring the hundreds of different stores. _'Bellossom Spring Wear, Snorunt Ice Cream, Alomomola's Pharmacy, Forever Roselia, Porygon's Gadgets, The Lovely Milotic, Lilligant Dresses, Delibird's Buffet, The Jigglypuff Karaoke, The Persian's Hoard, Geodude Hiking, Lilipup Toys...wow, there are so many stores! _

"We're here!" Marina exclaimed rushing into a store with a giant pikachu holding a tablet showing in the glass window. Misty looked up at the store named _Pikachu Electronics_. "Well, it sure lives up to its name," she mumbled to herself before following her sisters and friends into the store. "Hey, what do you guys think of this?" Leaf inquired, holding up a green tablet cover with a Leafeon on it. "That's perfect for you!" Dawn squealed. In the end Leaf walked out with the green Leafeon tablet cover and a bunch of leaf stickers. Dawn had a dark pink tablet cover with a light pink ribbon design on it. She also bought some cute Piplup and Pachirisu stickers. Misty had bought a sea blue cover with an Azurill bouncing up and down on it and a Togepi phone chain (_A/N: i'm not really sure if thats an actual item but you know, like those key chain things that people hang from their phones)_ May had a red rose cover and some Beautifly stickers.

"Thanks for taking us here Marina, Lyra, Zoey," May called as they waved good bye to their new friends. "No problem!" they called back. "See you guys at school tomorrow!" May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf parted ways with them and walked back to their neighborhood. They did a quick check to make sure the streets were empty, then undid their charm bracelets and shoved them into their uniform pockets and let their powers loose running as fast as they willed back to their house. But, unknown to them a shadowy figure was watching them, hidden in the corner. "Commander," the voice spoke into a gadget, "target locations locked."

* * *

**Now that school is starting for me I won't be able to update as fast but I promise I won't abandon this story. Anyways advice and writing tips would be very much appreciated!**

**R&R**

**Story Question: Who do you think the 'shadowy figure' is? (hint: somebody from school) **


	5. Four Annoying Additions to the School

**Hey guys! I actually got time to update :D and im really happy for it. I know most of you guys thought the last chapter sucked and once again I apologize for it but Drew, Gary, Ash, and Paul make their first real appearances in this chapter! Lol I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Leaf ^-^**

* * *

Four figures were crouched on their bunk beds in a pitch-black room. They were settled in the last compartment of a train headed to LaRousse. All lights and devices were off, and the curtains were drawn. If you were to peek outside, you would be greeted by nothing but low, overhanging clouds. The lack of light would definitely leave any normal person completely blind. But these four teens were well used to it by now and had perfect night vision. They silently exchanged the profiles of their new victims, the only sound being the shuffling of papers every now and then.

"These are pretty much just all the same thing," the third figure scoffed as he threw the papers down on his bed and laid his head back on his pillow.  
"These worthless things," grunted the first shadow hidden in the darkest corner. "I don't get why the Superior won't just let us kill them there and then. They probably can't even put up a proper fight with us."  
But," the fourth shadow hesitantly said, "didn't the Superior say they have things like telekinesis? How can you be assured that they don't know how to fight?"  
A snort was heard from above. "Please, we'll sneak up on them through the shadows so fast they won't even know what hit them. We _are _called the _**Shadow Assassins **_for a reason."  
"Shut up!" the last shadow figure hissed. "What if someone hears you?"  
The one sitting in the corner mumbled, "Nobody can hear us. THe Superior rented this compartment himself."  
"Hmph," the third one grunted. "You can never be too careful."  
The second shadow sat up. "So, what's the plan?" When seeing the confused looks shot his way, he rolled his eyes. "What? You guys are just going to saunter into high school and just observe without a plan?"  
The third figure spoke again. "Simple. The Superior said to watch and observe first. Just push their buttons. See what annoys and hurts them. Play with them a little. When the time comes, we can make a plan." The other shadows raised their eyebrows but settled back in their beds. According to the announcements a couple hours ago, they were a day away from LaRousse.

"Hello?" a voice called out from outside the room. All four figures immediately shot up, hands reaching into their pockets. "I'm the manager of this train to LaRousse City. I have heard that there are people occupying this compartment in the train. This compartment is supposed to be empty. May I please ask whoever is in there to come out? We will get you seats in the regular train." Two of the shadows began silently prowling closer to the door. After several moments, the manager called out again, "I'm sorry for intruding. But, I must come in. This place is severely off limits. I apologize." The manager shakingly put the key in the lock and turned the knob. Something about the aurora coming from this compartment scared him, but rules were rules. He had to get these people out. He had hardly entered the room and took in the completely dark setting when a small dagger flew straight towards his heart and hit his mark. The last thing the train manager felt before the darkness came were rough hands grabbing him and hissing in a voice that made him completely lock up with fear, _"It is not wise to meddle in affairs of those in the shadows."_

"Pests," one of the figures tsked as he slammed his hand down over the wound. I'll take him. The rest of you know what to do. All four figures exchanged a quick eye contact before blending into the shadows of the hall. In five minutes, all four returned and retreated to their individual bunks. The first figure began cleaning his knife and thinking. This mission needed to be completed fast and simply, so they could move on. Powers or no powers, what harm could four girls do against them?

Team Inferno did not know how wrong they could possibly be...

* * *

**(Leaf's POV)**

The first two weeks at LaRousse High passed by quite uneventfully for all the girls. They hung out with their new friends every day, got loads of homework from their academics, and in Leaf and Misty's opinion, May and Dawn were getting way too comfortable around some certain boys.

After that 'incident' with the charm bracelet, Solidad had adjusted all of the bracelets to make them tighter and harder to fall off. Luckily, in swimming club, May and Misty's coach didn't seem to mind them wearing anklets, saving them a lot of trouble. Dawn already became the president of the fashion club, and one of Leaf's photos from photography class was sent to a city-wide competition. May's track club and Misty's tennis club seemed to getting along pretty well too, both participating in competitions in a week. But, that didn't mean school wasn't without its downs. In a lot of the girls' classes, were the 'popular' girls of the school: Melody, Brianna, Ursula, and Callie. All of "The Diamonds", as they called themselves participated in cheerleading, and Dawn and Leaf absolutely despised them. Every time one of the four opened their mouths, at any time, all of the girls (Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf) felt like punching them. But, otherwise, everything else was normal. Their training with Solidad was starting to get more intense, and sometimes the girls felt like she was frustrated about something...but what? But, when did anything Solidad made them do make sense?

However, on their third week, something interesting finally happened...

"Class! Class!" Ms. Mabelle hollered. It was only the beginning of homeroom, but everyone was already there, chatting, texting, and doing their own various activities. "Class!" The classroom fell silent as they all turned to look at the teacher. "Class! I just got word from the principal-we're getting new brothers!" At this new piece of information, everyone began to chat excitedly with each other again.

"I wonder how many?"

"Ooh, I hope they're cute!"

"I know, right? I mean none of the boys in this class are really... you know"

"Great, more spitball people to play with!"

Misty turned to look at the rest of their friends. Since the first day, Dawn, Misty, May, Leaf, Lyra, Zoey, Kenny, and Brendan had been sitting together in the back corner of homeroom. However, there were still two tables left behind the girls' table.

"I bet the new boys are sitting there," Misty stated in a bored voice, pointing to the empty tables.

Dawn, on the other hand, bounced up and down, excited. "Let's be friends with them! It'll be fun. Yeep!" Misty sweatdropped and replied, "You don't even know what they're like, and you already want to be friends with them. Wow, Dawn, you're so sociable." Dawn just shrugged and continued bouncing up and down in her seat.

_'I think she had too much maple syrup this morning," _Leaf thought to May and Misty.  
_'Yeaaah..." _Both girls agreed, looking warily at the hyperactive girl.

Three knocks were heard throughout the room, causing every student sit upright and stare intently at the door. Ms. Mabelle beamed and skipped to the door, where she flung it open and began her joyous introduction: "Welcome, boys, to your new homeroom, or otherwise known here to all the students, your new home. They've all been anticipating the arrivals of their new brothers. Come in, come in!" Leaf cocked her head as she saw the boys coming in. They looked...well...they were a pretty weird bunch, that's all she could say. The first one had shoulder length purple hair. He had emotionless obsidian eyes with a matching scowl. The second one had verdant hair and deep emerald eyes. Oddly enough, he was smirking. The third one had spiky brown hair; his eyes seemed to be scanning the class, observing and taking in every tiny detail. The fourth one had black messy hair and seemed to be the most cheerful out of the foursome.

Whispers immediately started to be broadcasted in the homeroom.

"Oh my gosh, they're so hot!"

"That guy is mine!"

"Whoa, broskis!"

"YOLO!"

Leaf merely rolled her eyes as these comments and directed her attention back to the front of the room where the boys were making their self introductions.

"Hey," the grass-hair guy stepped forward and said while flicking his hair which, earned quite a number of shrieks from the girls. "I'm Drew Hayden, captain of the soccer team and swim team back in my old school. I also enjoy track." Then the black hair guy stepped forward and enthusiastically exclaimed, "My name is Ash Ketchum, I love swimming and was co-captain at our old school. I also love playing video games, especially Pokemon-based ones!" This earned a few laughs from the class. Following, the brown-haired guy stepped forward. "My name is Gary Oak. I was the captain of the football team back in my old school, and these," he mentioned, gesturing to the other boys, "are my buddies." Finally, the plum haired guy stepped forward and grunted, "Paul Shinji, plays football, does martial arts."

"Jocks," May nodded. "Interesting." Dawn looked annoyed. "What's with all this obsession over them? They don't even look that cute." Leaf just laid her head down on her table. Somehow, she sensed that these boys were going to cause a lot of trouble...

"Well, it looks like the only empty seats are behind Dawn and Leaf, and Misty and May. Girls, please raise your hands." The girls grumpily raised their hands, taking note of the multiple death glares being shot their way. Leaf swore she saw evil grins pass through all of the boys' faces-well, except for maybe...what's his name...Ash. She felt a deep dread in her stomach as that Gary guy passed her...but why?

* * *

**(May's POV) **

May rolled her eyes as the boys passed them to reach their table, especially when that green-headed guy did his "hair flip", which seemed to be directed towards her, and, to her disgust, said boy and Ash sat right behind Misty and her.  
"Hey!" Ash called out, "What are your names?" '_Okayy...' _May thought to herself, '_Maybe he isn't as bad as I think he is.'_  
"I'm Misty, and this is May," Misty said, smiling. "So, what clubs are you going to have?" May asked, trying to start a conversation.

Ash grinned. "Both Drew and I are joining swimming. But for our second elective, Drew is joining track, and I'm joining tennis."

"Ohh, that means you have the same clubs as May and me then," Misty said thoughtfully.  
"They WHAT?!" May exclaimed as she heard Misty's comment. Over the last two minutes she had seen Drew flip his hair at least ten million times, and it was annoying her to death.

"What?" Drew smirked. "Afraid you _girls _are going to lose in the swimming competitions?"

May stood up, infuriated. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Obviously, something that your simple mind can't process." Right at that moment, the bell rang, and May angrily grabbed her books and stormed out of homeroom, leaving Misty behind to catch up.

* * *

**(Dawn's POV) **

Dawn grabbed her books and moved next to Leaf for chemistry class. Through her peripheral vision, she intently watched the four new boys. The green haired one...what was his name...Dew? Oh. Drew and Ash were walking out of the classroom, but the purple haired scowling one who was...Paul was walking towards the table behind them with Gary. Dawn huffed angrily. During homeroom, she had tried to strike up a conversation with Paul because she wanted him to feel welcome and possibly even smile, especially since wearing that huge scowl on his face might be tiresome (sometimes she wondered if he was born with that scowl). Despite her best tries, all of his answers were just grunts or incoherent mumbling, and he eventually just told her to stop pestering him! _Pestering, _Dawn though angrily to herself as she flipped her textbook to the assigned page, _can't a girl make the new students feel welcome? _She had tried everything from asking about his favorite color, subject, ice cream flavor, movie, books-she even tried talking about sports! In the beginning he had replied with as little words as he could and had even asked her back on several occasions, but in the end he was just grunting like a brown bear who didn't get his breakfast.  
"Leaf? Dawn?" Ms. Mabelle called. Dawn looked up questioningly at their teacher. "Since you two girls already sit in the back, would you mind switching lab partners for a week or two so that Paul and Gary can get the hang of things around here?" By the look on their teacher's face, Dawn was guessing that they didn't exactly have a choice, even though all of the other girls in their class would die to be in their spot.  
"I guess..." Dawn replied before taking her books to the back table and switching spots with Gary. Leaf shot her a pained expression before turning around and began copying the notes on the board.  
Ms. Mabelle walked up to the class and began, "So, all of you guys have been in my class for about three weeks now, except for Paul and Gary," she chuckled. "Over this period of three weeks we have already done twenty-three lab experiments, can you believe that TWENTY THREE! and all of you have improved in your reports and data tables. Now, I want you and your lab partner to design an experiment for the class to do. The guidelines are on the board, and I expect all of you guys to do your very best. The most _awesome_," Ms. Mabelle said putting a lot of emphasis on that word, "experiments out of each class will be used as experiments that we will do. Now, hurry! Get to work!" she exclaimed as she practically flew out of her seat.  
Dawn glanced warily at the guidelines on the board before she turned to her partner, forever-scowling.  
"So, what experiment do you want to do?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"We're supposed to work on this together..."  
"Don't care."  
"Do you want something to do acids or physical properties or something else?"  
"I don't care."  
"What about fire or freezing?"  
"Whatever."

Dawn took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Don't you have any ideas?"

"What, can't think of one yourself?" he sneered  
"I AM PERFECTLY FINE OF THINKING MY OWN EXPERIMENT, BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED THIS IS A PARTNER PROJECT!"

Dawn stared crossley as her partner as he said, "Something simple so I won't have to explain over and over again to you or your dumb class."

"There is nothing wrong with our class! More like there's something wrong with your attitude," Dawn shot back, irritated by his rash remark.

"Whatever Troublesome."

Dawn quickly scanned the guidelines, "Anyways it says that we need a total of five proc-wait, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Troublesome, you would have heard if you listened the first time," Paul replied monotonically.

"I am not Troublesome! All I'm doing is asking you a few freaking questions about our project and you call me troublesome?!"

"You're the one that's whining like a two-year old."

"AM NOT!"

"Am too."

"AM NOT!"

This continued on for the rest of the class until the bell rang. **Ring!**  
"Now look what you did!" Dawn wailed. "We have nothing of our experiment finished, and it's due in two days!"  
"Chill."  
"Hmph," Dawn mumbled before grabbing her bookbag and rushing off to her next class. She needed to be somewhere, anywhere but here, away from that emotionless jerk.

* * *

**(Leaf's POV) **

Leaf handed over her Current Events paper to her social studies teacher, Mr. Voduaire and headed over to her seat. To her greatest annoyance, Gary Oak, chose a seat right next to her because there were no assigned seats in this class. Leaf banged her head on the table and shifted so she was faced away from him. This was one of her classes where none of her sisters and friends were here except for-luckily-Lyra.

Leaf heard a sarcastic gasp from behind her. "Who knew that I had so much charm that ladies had to turn away from me?" Leaf turned around and rolled her eyes at Gary. "Yeah, you wish, Mr. "I'm-So-Sexy"

"So you admit that I'm sexy?" Leaf growled quietly under her breath. She could not believe that this boy had been in all of her classes so far, which meant that she also had 4th academic with him. He was such a player. Leaf hadn't seen one girl that he hadn't flirt with yet! In science, they had been so busy arguing over the right scientific equation that they had gotten nothing completed. Luckily, in Language Arts, she didn't have to sit near him, but apparently, her luck hadn't lasted.

"Class!" Mr. Voduaire bellowed. "Today's lesson is going to be on..." Leaf tried to pay attention for the rest of social studies, but she kept on feeling like she was being watched by that Oak kid, and every time she turned to the side she _would _catch him looking at her like a piece of prey. His reaction would be merely to raise his eyebrows and gesture back to the front of the room. Leaf growled in annoyance, thinking about what happened in homeroom.

_Flashback~_  
_Leaf grumbled, her head down on the table. That feeling of dread in her stomach would not go away, and she felt like puking at any second. "Are you okay?" Leaf heard from a genuinely concerned voice behind her. Leaf slowly turned around and glared at the boy sitting behind her. It was Gary. Just one glance at him made Leaf feel uneasy. Something was wrong with this boy...or was something wrong with her? _  
_"I'm fine," she snapped, turning back around. _  
_"Ooh, somebody's touchy today. What's wrong, cutie?" Leaf whirled around and shot the boy the evilest death glare she could muster. _  
_"What," Gary winked, "the sight of me has left you so speechless in jealousy?" _  
_End Flashback~ _

When the bell rang, Leaf was the first one out the door. She was on the verge of using super speed, and would have been if the charm bracelet hadn't been holding her back. Going through a million weight training lessons with Solidad was sure to be better than to continue sitting next to that porcupine for another few seconds. Leaf flipped open her tablet and checked her schedule. _'Ooh, lunch!' _she thought to herself. '_I really need to talk to my sisters.'_

* * *

**(Misty's POV) **

Misty scanned the cafeteria in awe. This lunch area was absolutely huge. The front and middle sections were completely covered in tables, each one already almost packed with students. In the back were rows and rows of lunch lines, each one serving something different, and on the right were several machines that held various desserts inside. No matter how many times she had already been here, the sight never seemed to cease to amaze her. With Dawn at her side, who had an eager look on her face, they slowly walked over to the lunch lines.  
"That's a lot of food choices!" Ash cheered. Misty looked behind her. Ash had been in all of her classes, and he actually wasn't that bad. Yes, it was true, he was very dense at sometimes, but overall he was really nice. Misty glanced at all the options: **Salad, Hamburgers, Hotdogs, Pasta, Pizza, Vegetarian Entrees, Chinese Food, Fruit, Mexican Food, Fried Chicken and Fries, Sandwiches, Sushi Line, Steak Line, Seafood Line, Soups, Drinks. **  
"Danngg..." Misty muttered to herself as she looked over to Ash's tray and saw it already piled with food from five separate lines. She then saw Dawn skip happily over to the salad line. "Of course, the anorexic one," she laughed to herself. Eventually, she just settled with some California rolls, strawberries, and her absolute favorite drink, Ramune.  
Looking around the cafeteria, Misty bought a small red velvet cupcake and eventually found Dawn in a table at the corner with a plate of salad and milk. Leaf and May joined them a couple seconds later at the table, with Leaf having lo mein, orange juice, and a bag of skittles. As for May, she had a bowl of seafood gumbo, two sushi rolls, one salami sandwich, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, biscuits, cherries, cookies and cream ice cream, a blueberry muffin, and a bag of chocolate covered gummy bears. The other three girls just laughed knowingly as May dug into her food.  
Leaf immediately struck up a mental conversations with her sisters.

'_Omg, that Oak kid is in every single one of my classes. He is such a big flirt! I cannot stand that freaking annoying idiotic jerk!'_

May stopped devouring her food for a second and scoffed. _'Gary is nothing compared to _Drew_. Arrogant- he thinks he's a know-it-all! And that annoying hair flip of his-how do girls find it hot? It's just so annoying. I wish I could just grab a pair of scissors and cut off his bangs. And guess what? I have to see him do flip his hair in _all _of my classes. UGH.' _

Dawn began mentally having hysterics._ 'Hey, at least you guys are stuck with actual human beings. Paul is in all 4 of my classes, too, and I _swear_ he's a robot in disguise that has come to take over the world. He's so emotionless and only grunts and go 'Hmph'! And his nickname for me is 'Troublesome'-what's up with that?! I'm just trying to make him feel welcome!' _

_Misty laughed. 'Well, that's what you get for being too sociable.' _Dawn turned and looked at Misty: _'Hey, what about Ash?' _

'_Umm...he's actually okay. He's really nice, but also a little bit...um...unintelligent. I had to help him in, like, all of my classes.' _Misty sweatdropped as her sisters glared at her.  
_'Lucky,' _May lamented, _'you got the nice one.' _  
_'Uumm, sure,' _Misty that, everyone ate in silence for a few minutes until four particular boys decided to come along and break the quiet.

"Hey Mist!" Ash called as he slid into the seat next to Misty. Misty beamed at Ash and just rolled her eyes at her sisters who were shooting death glares at the other three boys that were getting seated.

"Oh, Gaaaryyyy!" a shrill voice called. The sisters' fists clenched involuntarily. Misty slowly turned around and saw "The Diamonds": Ursala, Melody, Brianna, and Callie. Callie practically pranced up to Gary and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, don't sit with these-uh, LOSERS. Come sit with us, and bring your friends with you!"

"It'll be fuuunnn!~" Ursala sang, batting her eyelashes at Paul.

Misty rolled her eyes and turned her back on the group of girls and telepathically asked, _'That reminds me, where's Zoey, Kenny, Lyra, Brendan and the others?' _

May pipped up, _'Zoey and Kenny are eating their lunches outside with the biking club. Apparently, they're skipping fourth academic and everything after that for a city marathon.'_

Leaf continued, _'No trace of either Lyra or Silver after third academic.' _

Dawn tilted her head, _'Ummmm...I think Lucas told me that he and Brendan had some meeting in basketball club or something. What about Jimmy and Marina though?' _

'_Uumm,' _Misty thought, _'I think I remember Marina telling me something about a home economics club meeting for her and some other club gathering for Jimmy,' _

'_Great,' _Leaf exclaimed, slamming her head down on the table, _'The one day when all of our friends have club meetings, we don't. So, we're stuck here with THEM!' _she finished, pointing at the four boys and the situation unfolding before them.

"Go away," Misty heard as the last snippet of the boy's conversation with 'The Diamonds'  
"Maybe another time, girls," Gary replied politely with an apologetic wave.  
"Eepp!" Callie shrieked as she almost fainted. To Misty's greatest delight, they quickly left them...along with Gary, Ash, Drew, and Paul.  
"Come on guys, lunch is almost over!" May said standing up quickly, obviously eager to leave. In one quick motion that Misty could hardly follow with her eyes, Drew had grabbed one of May's wrists before she could even touch her tray.  
"LET GO OF ME!" May shouted as she stared angrily at her charm bracelet in an attempt to avoid looking at him. "Chill," he replied calmly, flicking his hair with his free hand. "We just need to say something."  
"Come to our house this afternoon if you guys have any hope of finishing the science project," Gary smirked. Misty watched as Dawn and Leaf's eyes widened. "Ugh!" May lamented before wrenching her wrist free and storming out of the cafeteria.  
"Well, today's sure going to be interesting," Misty mumbled herself as she quietly followed her sisters and shot the boys an apologetic look. _'I wonder how the rest of the day is going to play out...'_

* * *

**__May: Why are we in all four classes with that kind of jerks? **

**Drew: Obviously you're just jealous of me June **

**Misty: Now guys...**

**May: MY NAME IS MAY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT **

**Me: Umm well hoped you guys liked it R&R ( i better get out of here) **

**Story Question: I gave hints about possible Assassin members in this chapter big cookie at the end of this story to whoever can guess ^-^**


	6. Invitations

**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry to all my readers for leaving you guys here for a month without uploading D: but my first month of school has been like really hectic and then I got sick and I have been having a ton of major tests and I got writer's block twice. . I will try to update every 2 weeks or so from now on!**

**Leaf ^-^ **

* * *

**(Misty's POV)**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. _Misty sat at her desk, bored. Her feet were tapping impatiently on the carpet. Based on the clock, there were only five minutes left of fourth academic, but the five minutes seemed like eternity as Misty tried to block out Mr. Voduaire's droning lecture on Napoleon's significance in history. When the bell finally rang, Misty literally shoved her books into her backpack and flew out the door, heading towards the gym. She wanted enough time to change and talk with Dawn, May, and Leaf.

"Hey Misty! Wait up!" Misty heard a voice call from behind her. Misty turned around, annoyed, and saw Ash standing there with a dopey grin.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Gym," Misty smiled.  
"Cool! I have that too. Wanna walk there together?" Misty just shrugged and slowed down a bit.  
"So, will you guys be coming over this afternoon?" Ash asked. Misty looked at him, confusion scribbled all over her face. "You know, for the science projects. Drew, Paul, and Gary all said they weren't done because their partners were overreacting."

Misty laughed and answered, "Yeah, we'll probably be coming over after club time. But...isn't ours almost done?"

"Yeah...well, we could swim in the pool in my backyard. I'm sure the other boys won't mind. Just tell the other girls to bring their swimsuits so that after they're finished, we can all cool off in the pool together."

"Sure!" Misty smiled. "See ya later in PE," she called before running through a door labeled 'Ladies' Locker Room'.

"Took you long enough," Misty heard May mumble as she quickly slipped into her PE uniform. Misty just ignored her and replied, "Ash said to bring our swimming suits when we go over to their house so that we could swim after you guys finish your experiments."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Now, why in the world would we do that? They're probably just gonna end up hitting on one of us in a bikini."

"Well, we could beat them up fast enough," Dawn giggled. The other three girls just shrugged. It was true; if they could take their charm bracelets off, those boys were as good as gone. The alarm sounded, calling everybody out of the locker rooms. The four girls ran out and saw Coach Collins already giving out instructions.

"We're going to be doing partner relay races today. Get together with a partner of the opposite gender. Go!" he yelled.

"But, coach-" Misty heard a girl whine.

"Quiet!" Coach Collins boomed. "This is so your class can cooperate better and work together as a team."

Misty thought quickly, _'Hey, who are you guys going to pair up with?'_

'_Don't know,' _came everyone else's responses, who looked equally lost at who to team up with.

Misty felt a small tap on her shoulder. "Hey, Misty, wanna be my partner?"  
"Sure," Misty beamed at a raven-haired boy.

"Ketchum, Waterflower, catch!" Misty heard Coach Collins call from behind them. Misty instantly turned around and caught a long rag. When everybody had been given rags, Coach Collins announced that they were doing the three-legged race. "Tie your legs together with your partner, and line up at the starting line," he instructed, and once that was accomplished, Coach Collins blew his silver whistle. "And...begin!"

For half of the class, their first step caused them stumble and fall to the ground. Misty tried to resist from bursting into laughter as she saw an unfortunate Drew and Paul being dragged by Brianna and Ursala. Surprisingly, Ash and she were in perfect sync. Their legs moved at the same tempo, and they were way ahead of everybody after a few sprints. They were rounding the cone at the end and everything was going smoothly when-"Waugh!" Unexpectedly, Misty stumbled and began falling forward. Her face was a mere foot above the ground and she closed her eyes, expecting to come in contact with the ground, but suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around her waist, gently pulling her up. Misty's heart skipped a beat.  
"Thanks," Misty said after she was standing properly again, furiously trying to cover her face with her orange hair.

"No problem. Let's keep going." Ash grinned before the two sprinted towards the finishing point and reaching there first. Brendan and May ended up second with Zoey and Kenny on their tail.

Right after their legs were untied, Misty quickly walked away, still slightly embarrassed at what had happened. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she jumped up when a voice suddenly spoke in her head.

'_Ooh lala, Misty!' _

Misty quietly growled and snapped back, _'What is it, Dawn?' _

Another voice joined in, _'You don't think we saw what Ash just did right there.' _

Misty rolled her eyes. _'Like you're the one to talk, May. what about you and Brendan there-finished a few seconds, right after us.' _That shut May up right away, but not Dawn.

_'You guys look soo cute together. OMG- we should hook you guys up together!' _  
_'Now come on, guys,' _Misty heard Leaf saying. _'Stop teasing Misty so much.' _  
_'Thank you, Leaf! And Dawn-what about you and Lucas?' _Misty laughed as she saw Dawn's face turn slightly red halfway across the gym. That should stop her from teasing for a while.

* * *

**(May's POV) **

The bell rang and the school anthem began playing, signaling the end of school and the beginning of club activities. May and Misty ran into the locker room and headed towards the door at the back of the gym, which separated the front gym (for school) and the back gym (for clubs).  
The back gym in their school was fit to be a fitness center. There was a lap pool with 6 lanes, a regular pool, a 16 foot deep diving pool, an indoor tennis court, a basketball court, a huge room with tons of exercising machinery, a racquetball room, three ping pong tables, a room with yoga mats on the ground, and rooms with mirrors stretching from the ceiling to the floor for dancing. It was even bigger outside. There was a soccer field, a football field, five tennis courts, golf courses, huge rock climbing walls, and two track field.

Misty and May hurriedly changed into their swimsuits and joined the rest of their team by the edge of the pool. May dangled her legs over the side, relishing the feel of the cool water. Like Misty, she loved to swim, and the water seemed to wash away all of the day's worries.

"Alright. Listen up teams!" May heard Coach Quan call out. Coach Phillips continued, "We have new recruits to the boy's swim team. Please welcome our newest members, Ash Ketchum and Drew Hayden."

May glared at the green-haired boy standing next to her coach.

'_Why oh WHY!? MISTY! He's in all of my classes and clubs?! This school must, like, HATE me!' _

Misty sweat dropped at this and calmly replied, _'Come on, they aren't that bad. At least give him a chance. Besides, you'll be working with him this afternoon at their house.' _

'_WHAAT?! And you didn't tell me? I'm going to DIE from overexposure of a know-it-all Cabbagehead!'_

'_Come on, apparently, they have a huge pool. Ash said we could swim in it after we were done with our projects.' _

'_Ugh...fine.' _

May turned around as she felt somebody sit down next to her. It was the "know-it-all cabbagehead". Inwardly, she groaned.

"What brings you here..." she mumbled.

Drew raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't somebody sound grumpy," he commented in a mocking voice.

"Yeah, 'cause somebody ELSE is around," May snapped back. Her response only seemed to amuse him even more, causing him to flip his hair and cast one of his trademark smirks.  
"Teams!" May heard Coach Quan call out as she turned back to face them. "We have seen how well you swim, so we will be hosting tryouts for team captains. There will be a team captain and co-captain for both the boy and girl team. Tryouts are next Monday. The sign-up sheets will be available for people to sign up at the end of class. Good luck!"  
"Hmph," May heard a grunt next to her. "Ash and I can become captain and co-captain easily."  
"How are you so sure?" May fired back, annoyed. "You haven't even seen how the other people swim."

"I just know. We'll be able to beat the others with no problems. After all, we've had much more experience than everyone in this lousy club-even the coaches."

May just wondered what this so-called "experience" was that made him superior to everyone...even the coaches. _'That stupid boy is just so full of himself!'_

* * *

**(Leaf's POV) **

Leaf sat on the bleachers, gasping for breath. Their coach had just given them the most intense training session for cheerleading they'd ever had since school started. She quickly wiped away the sweat on her forehead, dropping one of her pom-poms.. As she bent down to pick it up, a foot suddenly smashed, barely missing her hand. Glaring, Leaf quickly glanced up to see who it was...

It was Callie and the Diamonds.

"Now look here, Leafy girl," Callie sneered. "I saw you!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground, "flirting with *MY* GARY. Back off, okay? Besides, a guy like him would never find anything interesting in YOU!"

Leaf took a deep breath and resisted the urge to punch the girl in the face. Then, with a sly smile she quickly stood up and exclaimed, "Well, Callie...then how do you explain why I'm going to his house this afternoon? I heard it's huge, and I'll be able to see him in shirtless." With that, Leaf flipped her hair in Callie's face and walked back to the changing rooms, where Dawn was waiting.

"Oh yeah, you go girl!" Dawn laughed once Leaf was within hearing range. "Come on, let's change or we're gonna be late." When the two girls had changed out of the blue uniform, they hurriedly ran to the front of the school where a small band of people were waiting for them, looking rather annoyed.

"Took you guys long enough," Paul grunted as he stepped into the driver's seat of a black convertible. Gary hopped into the passenger seat and beckoned for Dawn and Leaf to ride in the back. Drew, Ash, Misty, and May were already zipping away in a red convertible.

"Sorry," Dawn chirped, "Leaf had some stuff to settle," she said with a laugh and a wink. Gary looked at them confused, but Leaf just smiled back at him. After a few minutes of idle chat, the car turned a corner and came to a lone house standing in a meadow of grass and flowers. Leaf stared, wide-mouthed at the scenery. It looked as if a professional artist's drawing somehow sprang to life and landed here in the midst of the field. The sunlight was streaming down at an angle, and the blue sky served as a beautiful background for the red-bricked house. The group of four walked across the driveway to the polished wooden door. Paul inserted his key into the brass doorknob and opened it, revealing eight pairs of shoes on a plastic rack by the entranceway.

Leaf felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned to see Gary beckoning for her to follow him. She trailed behind him up a long set of staircases, through a dim corridor, and into the third room on the right. An oval, beige bed occupied the center of the large and well-furnished room. There was a 42" flat screen TV, a laptop, a bookshelf, and a closet. A dark, green bamboo print covered the walls. Gary pulled out a computer chair and gestured for Leaf to sit while he plopped down into a bean bag chair in the corner of the room. Leaf awkwardly sat down, her book bag slung over her shoulder, and took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"So...for our experiment, I was thinking about making rock candy."

Gary tapped his pencil thoughtfully against his cheek. "Yeah, that'd be good. The conclusion and problem would be simple enough, and if anybody actually did the experiment, they would only have to wait a few days to see the results and everything."  
Leaf laughed. "Well, it's not like Ms. Mabelle is going to choose our project anyways. Let's just get through this."

Surprisingly, the duo finished writing the experiment pretty quickly. To her amazement, Leaf found that Gary was actually really smart once he stopped flirtatious remarks, which Leaf thought would happen when geodudes flied. How odd. With the glass container of green solution situated securely on the bookshelf, Gary stood up and asked, "Did you bring your swimsuit?"

"No, why?" Leaf responded, remembering Misty said they should, but they didn't stop back at their house, so there was no chance to grab their swimming garments.

Gary gestured outside his window, which overlooked a swimming pool in which Ash and Misty were splashing water at each other in a furious mini water-battle.

"We have a huge pool. But since you didn't bring your swimwear, let me show you a different place." Leaf jumped slightly when Gary took her hand and pulled her out downstairs towards the back door, past Misty and Ash warring in the pool, past May and Drew arguing their heads off outside while pointing at a small Starly, and into the heart of the meadow that surrounded the house. "Whooaa..." Leaf breathlessly gasped as she bathed in the warm evening sun. The grass was tickling her legs, and the smell of fresh flowers drifted through the air. "It's beautiful out here!"

Gary smiled, then answered, "This isn't what I was going to show you. Come here."

Leaf quietly followed Gary into the forest behind the house. Suddenly, a small clearing sprang into view. In the middle of the clearing, there was a small clear pond that was dotted by floating lotus flowers and lily pads. Sunlight streamed through the canopy of the trees, seeming to cast a shimmer onto the surface of the water. Through gaps between the tree trunks, the whispering grass of the meadows were barely audible. Gary led her to a spot under a giant maple. The first wisps of fall were coming, and a few golden leaves had already fallen onto the ground.

"Do you like it?" Gary asked as he sat down under the giant maple.

"It's so calm..." Leaf gently replied as she sat down next to Gary under the tree, closing her eyes, resting her chin on her knees, and relaxing in the serene atmosphere.

"You know," Leaf admitted in a voice almost as soft as a whisper, "you aren't half bad once you're not boasting and flirting with every girl within five feet." Leaf could feel Gary's gaze shift towards her.

"And you aren't half bad either when you aren't screaming your head off at me," she heard him reply. Even with her eyes closed, she could detect a faint smirk on his mouth. Not wanting to ruin the air of calm around them, Leaf held her tongue. The duo lapsed into silence for a few minutes until Leaf suddenly felt Gary scootch closer to her. They were so close that their arms were touching.

"I heard that the Larousse Square Mall is holding its annual fall festival in two weeks, and that this year, they even hired a carnival. I'm going to the festival this year, and so are the others. How about your and your sisters come with us?" Leaf stared at him out of the corner of her eyes, slightly shocked, though it wasn't visible on her face. Was he asking her on a date? Noo...not possible.

"Um, sure...I think we have time. I have to check with Misty, May, and Dawn though."

"That's fine."

After a few more minutes, Gary stood up and offered his hand towards Leaf. "Come on, we should be getting back now." To her own surprise, Leaf took it and followed him back to the house.  
'_Why am I doing this...?_ _I hardly even know this boy, and as far as I'm concerned, he's the biggest player in this school. Why did I even agree to his invitation? Sigh...this is so messed up...'_

* * *

**(Dawn's POV) **

Dawn sat in Paul's room, grumbling to herself. Everything about him made her depressed-even his personal bedroom! Then again, that much was expected from a guy like him. The walls were a dark blue, and everything in the room was pretty much neutral colored, like black or gray. Dawn finally scratched down the last conclusion question onto her paper before she felt her cell phone vibrate. It was Solidad. **(A/N: Bold is Solidad talking and italics is Dawn) **

**Hello, Dawn? **  
_Hey Solidad, sorry...we forgot to tell you that we're at a classmate's house since we need to finish our science projects. _  
**Oh, that's fine. Just tell me next time, okay? But right now, I really need you guys to come home. Are you guys done? **  
_Yeah, we're done. We'll be right there. Sorry about that. See you soon!_

Dawn quickly ended the call and stood up. "Thanks for letting us over. We have to go now. See you tomorrow." She had been in the midst of gloomy colors enough to last her a lifetime. Her own bubbly attitude was already starting to go away after being stuck in this place for almost an hour.

As Dawn began closing the door behind her, she heard a voice behind her say softly, "Yeah...see you tomorrow." Dawn quickly shifted her eyes for one final glance at Paul. Was that concern she saw on his face? But she quickly dismissed it from her mind and went downstairs calling her sisters.

"Do you guys need a ride?" Ash asked, standing in the doorway, still in his swimming suit. "No, we're fine," Misty smiled before walking off, with the rest of the girls following.

"Why do you think Solidad wants to see us?" Dawn piped up after they were far from the hearing range of the boys.

"Who knows," Misty shrugged, "maybe she found a new training equipment or something. "

"Whatever it was, she sounded pretty urgent on the phone."

"We should hurry then..." Leaf hesitantly said while slowly taking off her charm bracelet. The other three girls looked around nervously before following suit. Little did they know that there were two figures watching them in the background, silently taking note of everything that had happened.

* * *

**(Nobody's POV)**

Four people stood in the forest, each one holding a stone that weighed around ten pounds. The sound of a snapping twig behind them made all of them turn their heads, and in just a matter of seconds, two of the people had knives pressed against the intruders' throats.

"It's just us," said the first source, and the knives were slowly lowered.  
The second person took out a packet from a hidden pocket. "Orders from the top. Said that failure is not an option." The four figures exchanged quick glances before nodding, dipping their heads slightly. They then turned around quickly to return to their training.

"Wait. You will not be able to overpower them by sheer force. The girls... they are stronger than you. We have been watching. No, in order to capture them, you will have to use your minds. Oh, and one last thing, Muskrat was right. You are directly connected to them through this forest. Just walk for a few minutes pass a creek, and you will reach them. Now, we'll take our leave." The duo turned their backs and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

* * *

**(May's POV)**

When May opened the door to their mini-mansion, she was immediately greeted by the smell of delicious cooking. She rushed to the table looking excitedly. There was miso soup, tempura, and donkatsu.  
"Oh, this is great, Solidad! You made our favorites." Solidad chuckled lightly before responding, "Eat up, and then go sleep. It's going to be a tiring day tomorrow."  
The girls ate quickly and went upstairs where they fell asleep within minutes, even though it was only nine. May was in the middle a wonderful dream where she was about to eat a ten layer chocolate banana split when she suddenly felt somebody shaking her.  
"Five more minutes..." she grumbled.  
"May, wake up," she heard Solidad's voice call. Groggily, May forced herself to sit in her bed. She looked at her alarm clock. It was only one in the morning! Looking around at Misty's, Leaf's, and Dawn's beds through the adjoining door, she could tell the rest of her sisters were already awake.  
"Solidad," she groaned, "what are we doing up at one AM on a Wednesday?"  
May would have fall asleep right there and then if it hadn't been for what Solidad said next.  
"I know how to activate your defensive powers! You guys were already of age, but it wasn't coming. But now I know why they still weren't emerging, even when you've all reached the certain age. Now, we may have a solution at our fingertips. Get up." Immediately May felt her eyes snap open. Defensive powers?  
"Solidad, what do you mean?" May heard Misty ask curiously .  
"Just get dressed and come downstairs," Solidad said enthusiastically before gently closing the doors to their room. May exchanged quick glances with Misty before hurriedly pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a red shirt that said _Stay Calm and do something crazy Cuz YOLO!, _before sliding down the stairway with Dawn, Misty, and Leaf on her heels.  
In the kitchen, Solidad was waiting patiently with what looked like a black box in her hands. "Come on," she beckoned, "we'll be in the forest today." With that said, she turned on her heels and walked out swiftly. May heard Dawn stifling a yawn behind her.  
"She isn't serious about us going into the forest in the middle of the night, is she?"

"I think she is," answered Misty, "so we better get going before we lose sight of her." Taking the lead, Misty quietly slid out the door and walked over the lawn into the forest with a slight spring in her step. May brought up the rear and found herself constantly checking over her shoulder. It was a new moon that night, and the girls could barely see their surroundings. May saw Misty stop hesitantly at the entrance of the forest before boldly walking in. When May and the rest of the girls followed, they found themselves enveloped in complete darkness.

"D-dawn? Misty? L-leaf? Where are you?" Mays eyes widened when no response came. A chilly breeze blew through the trees, whispering in her ears. Instead, she tripped over a rock, scraping her arm. As she slowly pushed herself back up, a low growl filled the air, causing shivers to run down her spine. Closing her eyes, May pinpointed the source of sound, but when she opened them, it was too dark to see who-or what-made it. May hesitated, undecisive of what to do next, when suddenly, she heard something swoosh by her. Something course brushed her hand as it leaped behind her. With a little gasp, she looked to where the creature landed and saw nothing. A few seconds later, she felt something press down on her thigh, blunt claws pierced through her sweatpants. May quickly jumped back in shock, her breaths short and uneven in the night air. She heard a scrabble of paws next to her, unlodging a few pebbles before quickly scrambling diagonally away. A pounding on the ground indicated her pursuer was after her; she looked back, and at that moment, the toe of her shoe caught onto the root of a tree. As she fell, something pushed her from the back, knocking the air out of her. When May felt her breath even out again, she opened her eyes and saw that her face was only inches away from a paw tipped off with relatively blunt claws. Her eyes slowly travelled upwards, and that's when she realised that she was staring into a snarling mouth of sharp white teeth and red eyes glinting in the darkness!

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy lol sorry but it will let me have a better idea of where to start the next chapter. R&R! I am going to be starting a new fanfic so look for it :D **


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys so um sorry for not updating for so long but I'm kind of in a block right now...I've been trying to brainstorm new ideas for this story and I will try try try my best to get a new chapter up this month but currently I'm working on a different storycalled Firebird and trying to get different inspirations agai

Yea you can find the story if you go to my profile page but yeaa...

and thank you to all my readers who have been reviewing this story!

**Leaf ^-^ **


End file.
